laundry-swapinator
by marigoldsandmerchants
Summary: one-shot AU basis. Dr. D has an invention that changes everyone's clothes for two days. Read inside for betterment.


][ This is my basic PnF AU and helpful accompaniment to my new 'Deceptive New Reality' series. Vanessa, Candace, Stacey, etc are 12. Phineas and the gang are between 8 and 10. Perry, Pinky, Peter and the rest of OWCA are human teens. Perry and Pinky are 15, while Peter is 17. Other animals are different ages and some stretch out to their thirties if they skillful enough. The agents can talk, but some more than others. OWCA is an agency for neglected kids, delinquents and kids with disabilities. Perry signs more than talks. Dr. D is in his early thirties and he still lives with Norm. The android is a teenager (akin to XJ9); also Candace and Phineas are Dr. D's kids. He knows about Candace, but only has suspicions about Phineas. By the way, I don't own these characters but please enjoy this anyway. ][

Monogram has called Perry to his lair really early in the morning, around six. Perry grumbles and smacks himself in the face as an attempt to wake up. When he looks at the screen though, he has a feeling he may still be asleep. His boss is pacing, looking rather puzzled - a strange sight for Perry.

"Agent P, I'm not sure what's on Doof's mind today. It isn't really evil per say. Just, weird. Carl!"

"I don't wanna come out, Sir!"

"Carl, come out here or I'll dock your pay."

"I'm an unpaid intern!"

"Carl!" He calls back in an irritated voice.

"Fine."

Carl groans and wlks in front of the screen. He is wearing a long light pink dress over a white short-sleeved top and a darker pink belt. He also has on pink shoes and a large pink bow. Perry starts to smirk but Monogram reprimands him.

"Carl's swapped clothes with a girl from your neighborhood. And it won't come off. Go see what's on Doof's mind and watch your own outfit."

Perry salutes the major and looks down at his own outfit. He has a bright ornge long-sleeved shirt under an open teal vest that matches his shaggy hair. He is also wearing teal pants, bright orange shoes and his brown fedora. He lines the brim of his hat and jumps out of his lair. He sneaks around his siblings and jumps on his moped, an upgrade from his bike given to him for his last birthday.

Just as he pulls from the driveway, he sees a laser come to the backyard. It affectively hits Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Candace. Perry puts up a hand from the blinding light. He tries hard not to laugh when he sees the outcome. Isabella had already been wearing purple-rimmed glasses (though she had poked out the lenses), a long-sleeved white button-up and black pants. Now, Candace is wearing an open long-sleeved purple jacket over a white tee, a light blue miniskirt and long white socks with Mary Janes. She is also wearing her hair in little blue pigtail bows.

Buford is now wearing a green tee, a blue skirt, long blue socks with Mary Janes and a medium-sized blue bow. Baljeet is wearing a dark brown shirt under an open long green jacket, gray shorts, white ankle socks and brown-and-white shoes. Ferb is wearing a long-sleeved yellow turtleneck, a long orange skirt and pale yellow shoes. He is also wearing an orange medallion necklace and a dandelion in his hair. Phineas is now wearing a full black leather ensemble, with a long-sleeved top, camisole, pants and high-heeled boots.

Perry tells himself it is not funny, but that does not stop him from letting out a chuckle as he takes off. He pedals down the neighborhood and spies Little Suzy Johnson. She is wearing a red tank top, a white skirt and white shoes. Despite the curly blond hair, she looks a lot like a miniature Candace. Inside the house, he notices Mrs. Hawkeye Johnson and Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Mrs. Johnson looks normal, but Linda is wearing purple-rimmed glasses, a collared blue top, dark gray shorts and white shoes.

Perry pedals past the park. Jeremy and Jenny are confused, sitting at a picnic table. Jeremy is wearing a baby blue top beneath darker blue overalls and matching shoes. Jenny is wearing a cream-colored top and pulled-up dark purple longbottoms with black-and-white shoes. The smirk remains on Perry's face. He notices Irving walking down the sidewalk, looking a lot like Linda. After a short while, he finally arrives in the vicinity of the DEI. Before he can turn, he notices two people he knows.

Peter is at his left, grinding on his pitch black motorbike. He is wearing a pink-tinted tan trenchcoat, a long pink skort and light brown combat boots. He is glaring past Perry, to the far right. Pinky is simply on a two-wheel bicycle. He is wearing an open black leather biker jacket over a white top, black leather skin-tight jeans and black heeled boots. Both glare at Perry for two reasons. One, he doesn't look any different. Two, they are fully aware Perry's nemesis did this to them.

Perry moves off to the DEI lot, while Peter head out to Rodney's and Pinky heads down to stop Poofenplotz. In the elevator, a familiar voice asks him to hold it. Though he shouldn't be, he is shocked when he sees Vanessa. She is wearing a yellow-and-orange tee, blue shorts and black-and-white shoes. She has her arms crossed, obviously mad at her dad. Perry is only a little upset but finds the ordeal amusing. At Doof's floor, Vanessa rummages for the key. While she searches, Perry easily grabs his own copy from under his hat and lets them in.

Vanessa calls out for her dad, while Perry makes his way to the balcony. As Doofenshmirtz comes into view, Perry finds his legs restricted. He has fallen into a trap. Typical. Even when the doctor builds something of whimsy, he always makes time to also construct a trap. Doof glances past Perry and sees Vanessa in cheerful clothes. He smiles a little at the sight then turns his attention to his trapped nemesis.

"So, Perry the Platypus," He starts, only to be interrupted by a gutteral churr from his rival. Doof looks over to read his sign language.

Perry: Why do you always call me that?

"Because I like to hear you make that sound."

Perry: Why? That is so weird.

"I don't know anyone else who can make that sound. It's unique, it makes you sound like a platypus and I like it."

Perry: Right.

Perry rolls his eyes with a smirk still resting on his face. The doctor takes it as a cue to continue. He walks over to his inator.

"I'm sure you've noticed all the clothing changes?"

Perry nods his head.

"Well, this is my laundry-swap-inator. I don't really have an evil purpose. I just think it's funny to randomly fire at two people in the Tri-State area and make them switch clothes permanently. Or at least two days. This baby makes the clothes stay on a full forty-eight hours. It runs on laundry detergent, which is good since, you know I own a Dry Cleaners." He fires again. "Heck, I just swapped Monobrow with Roger. I can't see everyone I fire at, but I'm sure it is delicious."

Perry: You swapped Peter and Pinky.

"A biking delinquent and a shaking priss?" Doof starts cackling at the thought of it.

Perry can't help but chuckle along with him. Vanessa then walks over, causing Perry to keep laughing. Doof's subsides however, when his daughter moves up to the machine.

"Say cheese."

"Wait, Vanessa." Doof tries to move but is too late.

Perry looks up in time to see two blinding lights. When the color is back, Vanessa stands by the smoking inator with her arms crossed. Doof coughs, standing up and gasps when his daughter guestures him to the mirror on the wall. He is wearing a bright orange long-sleeved shirt under an open teal vest, teal pants, bright orange shoes and a brown fedora. He nearly slaps himself but stops and stares, thinking he actually looks pretty good. Perry then adjusts his eyes and Vanessa hands him a smaller mirror. He is wearing a black top under and open white lab coat, dark gray pants and black shoes. He looks between the mirror, the doctor and Vanessa; he decides he can stay like this for forty-eight hours. It really isn't too bad.

The inator bubbles, signaling it is out of commission for the time being. He still moves over, hovering by the self-destruction button. To the surprise of the Doofenshmirtzes, he backs away, leaving the goofy inator intact.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus." Doof smiles to his rival.

Perry chirrs a little with a nod and a smile of his own. Walking toward the door, Norm walks in with a wagon of muffins. Norm is wearing a baby blue top and navy blue jeans - all metallic of course. He speaks at an average tone, but overly excited at the clothing change. He smiles.

"Did I miss a costume party?"

"Dad's invention." Vanessa answers, walking over to her nearly same height android brother and taking a muffin.

"Want a muffin, Dad? Mom?"

Perry: He calls me a platypus because of my sound. Why do you call me your mom?

"Because you are my mom." Norm gushes, head tilting to the side.

Dr. D grabs two muffins and hands one to Perry.

Perry: Thanks, Doof. What do you mean, 'I am your mom'?

"Well, you fight but you protect each other and you care about each other. And you get worried when one of you goes off routine. You guys are my parents. I love you."

Perry nearly chokes on his muffin and the doctor chuckles a little, massaging the top of his back. "We love you too, Norm." 


End file.
